undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Snowdrake
is a monster encountered in Snowdin Forest. They are later found as an NPC near Papyrus's sentry station. Appears With * Icecap * Jerry Attacks * Boomerang-shaped projectiles fly toward the player's soul. They either move in a parabolic way, or in numerous straight lines. Strategy * To spare Snowdrake, the protagonist needs to perform a 'nothing' action (like checking or using an item) in order to get Snowdrake to tell a joke, and then laugh at the joke to unlock the option to spare them. * Snowdrake can also be spared by heckling them enough. ** The text "You tell the Snowdrake that no one will ever love them the way they are...They struggle to make a retort, and slink away utterly crushed..." will appear, and Snowdrake is automatically spared (similar to how Whimsun is spared if you console it). If Snowdrake is with other monsters, they will tell you that the insult was unfair. * When Jerry and Icecap are present, selecting Joke on Snowdrake allows them to be spared. ** Jerry and Icecap will laugh at your bad ice pun, leaving Snowdrake upset. This also allows the protagonist to spare Jerry. Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits * White Text - "Still Looking For Laughs" * Yellow Text - "Semi-successful Comedian" ** In order to acheive yellow text, they must be spared by laughing at their jokes. Main Story In the True Lab, an Amalgamate can be found that resembles Snowdrake. This amalgamate appears in the epilogue of the Pacifist Route as the Snowdrake's missing mother, having been combined with 16 other monsters. Snowdrake can be seen with their father and mother near Papyrus's sentry station in Snowdin Forest. Quotes * M.. m.. macaroni and "freeze" Neutral * "Chill" out... Neutral * Fights you in "cold" blood. Neutral * My fave ice cereals: "frosted" Neutral * Ice puns are "snow" problem Neutral * Better not "snow" flake out! Neutral * Is that s'posed to be funny? ''Joke * ''Ha... Ha... Nice try. Joke * It's better when I do it... when other monsters are present * THIS won't be funny either! Heckle * (Insults towards humans) Heckle * Do I really... '' * ''Hey... * Guys... guys... * Is your flesh rotten as you? ''Heckle * ''What are YOU laughin' at?!? before their joke * See!? Laughs! Dad was wrong! after their joke * You have good taste!! (in jokes) after their joke * Thanks, you're all great. after their joke Flavor Text * This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience. Check * Snowdrake flutters forth! Encounter * Icecap and Snowdrake pose like bad guys. with Icecap * Snowdrake is pleased with its "cool" joke. meeting spare conditions * Snowdrake realized its name is a pun and is freaking out. Neutral * Snowdrake is practicing its next pun. Neutral * It smells like a wet pillow. Neutral * Snowdrake is assessing the crowd. Neutral * Snowdrake is smiling at its own bad joke. Neutral * You make a bad ice pun. Joke * You make a bad ice pun. The other monsters think it's hilarious. when other monsters are present * Snowdrake is puffed up. when other monsters are present * You boo the Snowdrake. Heckle * You tell the Snowdrake that they aren't funny. ''#2 * ''You tell the Snowdrake that no one will ever love them the way they are... | They struggle to make a retort, and slink away utterly crushed... ''#3 * ''Snowdrake is laughing at your imitation of its cohort. * Snowdrake pretends not to care. * You laugh at Snowdrake before it says anything funny. before Snowdrake jokes * You laugh at Snowdrake's pun. Laugh * Snowdrake is flaking apart. HP Trivia * Their nickname is "Snowy", as can be inferred from several in-game sources. Chilldrake mentions the name both in and out of battle, with surrounding context tying the nickname back to Snowdrake. One of the letters in Alphys's Lab is also addressed from Snowy. Finally, Snowdrake's Mother says the name repeatedly. * Snowdrake mentions that their father was wrong about them being unfunny. Later in the game, it's revealed that their father hates their puns and jokes but wanted to patch things up with them. * Once the River Person's boat is unlocked, speaking to Chilldrake will show that the other teens have to share their lunchbox food with Snowdrake, as they ran away from home. Also, Snowdrake can be seen in the area right before Doggo's kennel, and if spoken to, will tell the player that they ran away because their father was 'cold' to them. "(WHAT?! That's a JOKE! Laugh at it!)" * Killing Snowdrake will make Chilldrake appear instead of them; he will be searching for his (now dead) friend. * It can be assumed that Snowdrake was among the teens responsible for decorating Gyftrot, as one of the various items that can be removed from the deer monster is a childhood photo of them with their mother. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Snowdin